Torn Between Two Men
by AngelXReaper
Summary: She loves both of them, and both of them love her in return; her heart has been torn since long ago. Overridden with jealousy, one-finally-decides to make a move for her, but she doesn't return his feelings as strongly as she returns the other's. Summary by Midknightwalker.
1. Beginning

Seriously...Why am I writing another story -_- Though, I promise this would only be two or three shots!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sama does!**

**Warning: Still Un-beta. A bit of OOC-ness. **

* * *

_I love you,_

_but you don't love me._

_He loves me,_

_but I don't love him..._

"I thought you love me..."

"I do! I do love you!"

"In what terms...?"

"As...friends..."

He gave me a blank look as I felt guiltier.

"You're my very precious friend...but he's the one for me."

* * *

"Luce! Good Morning!"

"Morning, Lucy."

I giggled and waved at my two bestest of friends. Well aside my Levy-chan. She's different.

"Good Morning, Natsu. Sting."

"Hah! Face that. She greeted me first!" Natsu pointed at his brother.

"Hmp! Like I care." I rolled my eyes and giggled again.

"Come on, guys! I want a Strawberry Milkshake!" I jog into them and tangled my arms into them.

"Tell me again why do we treat you your favorite shake?" Sting yawned. "And early in the morning." He added.

"Since you guys lost. AGAIN." I emphasized 'again' in the loudest voice I could. Both boys groaned. I giggled.

"And march to Fairy Café!" They both groaned again.

Natsu and Sting. Both of them are my first friend. I moved in Magnoia from Crocus years ago. We, Papa and I, moved to Magnolia because my Mama died. Papa can't handle the grief, lost himself to his work thus leaving the maids and butler to mend me.

One day, I ran away but since I was still so young and unfamiliar to the streets of Magnolia, I got lost and stumbled into the park.

I went to the isolated part of the park and sat there; letting all of my sadness. And that's how it all started.

Sting and Natsu found me. They said that it was their hiding place and no one knows it except them. Though, they were kind to walk me home. Sting was a bit harsh at that time but Natsu wasn't. In the end, we became friends.

I always ask the maids or butlers to drop me to the park and only pick me up only sun down. Papa seems okay with this so I was happy.

From that day on, my bright world came back.

"Good morning, Lucy, Sting, Natsu."

"Hah. Mira greeted me first." Sting gave a triumph smirk at Natsu and Natsu just look away. I rolled my eyes.

"So who lost?" I giggled and that gave Mira her answer. "Better luck next time, boys."

"The usual, Mira." I took our regular seat which was the sofa table beside the window. I sat opposite if Natsu and Sting who was groaning.

"So what's our next game?" I asked while smiling.

"Basketball!" They both answered excitedly in sync. I rolled my eyes. "I can't even play that." I pouted but a small smile blemish my face. I don't why and when but we always love challenges. The first game was hide and seek. I was the hider and they were the seeker. It was unfair but fun and they never find me.

Then my eyes sparkle. "How about we play hide and seek?" they both gave me blank looks. "What?" I cross my arms and pouted.

"Aren't we too old for that?" Sting said and Natsu nodded his head.

"Well, let's play like before. You guys seek and I hide!" I exclaimed. Both boys' eyes widen and I just raised my eye brow. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" they both said. Before I could even ask more, Mira came with our drinks. I pouted and sighed in defeat.

* * *

I was watching them play. We were at a outdoor basketball court. They were playing while I watch. I have a smile on my face. I don't know why but when they both challenge each other; they were more serious and competitive.

I don't really mind if they were going easy on me but that's why I only choose games that don't require physical strength so much.

"Hey boys! I'm going to buy some drinks. Want do you guys want?" They both halted and wipe their sweats using their back hands.

"Anything is fine, Luce!" Natsu answered and I nodded. "I'll be right back!" I then walked away from the court to the closest vending machine.

The closest vending machine was a 5-8 minute walk away so I don't need to commute or the guys to worry.

Finally, I was in front of it. I tap my chin and tilted my head. _'Water would do well for the boys and I just drank my shake…' _I nodded my head as I came with my choice.

I insert my money and press the button for Pocari Sweat water and do it again. I smiled as I carry them at both of my hands.

"Oh…Brother, look. A chick," A shiver ran up to my spine. I quickly turn around and saw…monkeys.

"…Monkeys…?" I sweat drop.

"We are not monkeys!" One of them yelled.

"Gato-nii-san, this girl…"

"I know Zato-nii-san…" The hugest monkeys started advancing on me with lewd looks. I started backing away but then felt the coldness of the vending machine.

I wasn't good at hand to hand (except for kicking but I need them to be distracted) but I'm good with whips. The problem, I don't have my whip.

"Zato-nii-san, look at her melons…"

"Gato-nii-san, let's bring her home…" They started chuckling and their hands advancing on me. I grip on the bottles and closed my eye shut. As much as I hate to be a Damsel in Distress, I couldn't fight. They were too huge and many for me to fight. Not to mention, I was weaponless.

So there's one thing to do for me...

'_Natsu...Sting…HELP!'_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Two voices that I know so well, yelled. I open my eyes and look to my right and saw Sting and Natsu running this way.

They stand before me; their back protecting me. "S-Sting…N-Natsu…"

"Hah! She greeted me first! 2 win in a row!" Sting chuckled and I smiled a little. Even at time like this…

"Yeah...Yeah…Ya okay, Luce?" Natsu turned his head and gave me a grin. I nodded my head but then he looked murderous.

"Oi. Sting-otouto, our Luce is crying. They made her cry…"

Sting then quickly turn his head and look murderous too. I quickly wipe my tears, using the back of my hand.

"It seems so, Natsu-nii." They both gave each other a playful grin but their eyes beg to differ. But then other than that, they never address each other as "Otouto" or "Nii-san". They only address each other if someone they cared so much was hurt or in danger. And here is an example…

"Ready, Otouto?" Natsu went into stance.

"Loser gets to treat the winner and Lu!" Sting too gets into a stance. I grip on the bottles and smiled.

"If a tie, treat me a shake again!" I joined in the bet too.

"SURE!" And they ran forward.

..

..

..

The monkeys ran away and Sting and Natsu panted. They both gave each other a fist bump and I sighed in relief. I fell on my butt and let go of their bottles.

"Is that for us, Luce? Thanks!" Natsu grab them both and throw one for Sting.

"Hey, Natsu. How many did you get?" Sting opened the bottle and drank aggressively. Playing basketball, than running here and then fighting them must have took a toll on them.

"22! Hah! Face that!" Natsu said after his satisfied sigh on his drink.

"Darn! I got 22 too!" Sting clicked his tongue and I grin.

"Yay! Milkshake for me!" Both boys groaned again. And back to our cheerful self; pretending that the incident never happened.

* * *

I was currently attending another one of the parties that my father holds. I sighed as I slowly walked to the stage. Papa was calling for me and I have no choice to get up to the stage.

"As you all know, this is my daughter. Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone clapped and I saw Natsu and Sting at the back of the crowd. I plastered a smile on my face. Well, at least I don't have to fake. I waved _gracefully _at the crowd.

Papa raised his hand and everyone stop. "I'm planning on retiring." My eyes widen. No. This means…

"But do not be saddened. My daughter here will replace me when her time comes though I' am worried if the work is too much for her…"

'_No! Stop! I don't want to!'_

"So I'm finding a suitable partner for her." I quickly but violently tug on Papa's sleeve. Papa looked at me with his eyes darken a little but I fought back. I fake a smile to him.

"Papa…" I sweeten my voice.

"Yes, dear?" He too faked his voice.

"May I choose my partner?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

"Sure dear. Your happiness is my first priority." The crowd awed.

"Though, I can't choose. So many men I could choose from. I must not selfishly choose, do I?" I gave them the sweetest and the most fake smile I could do. The boys coughed, embarrassed. While Sting and Nastu made silent gags.

"May I commence a challenge?" I saw Natsu and Sting stop and their eyes lighten. I gave them a look and they nodded their heads, understand.

The crowd then started whispering. "All suitable men can enter." The men then smirked and I resist rolling my eyes.

I gave them another fake smile. "The game is simple. Though it may be childish but I don't want to ruin this wonderful dress that my Papa gave me." The crowd awed again.

"The game is Hide and Seek." The crown quieted down and they seemed to know what the rules were. Good.

"I would hide, of course. It's like a Princess stuck on the tower and my Prince had to go through trials to reach me. Though, there's a time limit." I smirk as I giggled.

"1 hour. That's all. If nobody couldn't find me, then I have no choice but to wait for the one for me." I stepped down on the stage.

"I will only hide inside of our mansion. Outside of it is prohibited. Everyone, please do countdown together so it would be fair." I gave them a smile and everyone nodded.

"Give me 20 seconds to hide. Papa, may I remove my shoes? I'm afraid it would be a hindrance for me." Papa gave me another fake smile and nodded. "Thank you." One of the maids quickly went to my side and removed my shoes. "Thank you."

"Now everyone, count to 20." I smirk as I started running to where I know only Sting and Natsu could find me. I trust them my freedom.

..

..

..

..

"Has anyone found Lady Heartfilia yet?" I heard a man said.

"Not yet! And time is ticking!" Another one said.

"How many minutes left?" Another one said.

"25 minutes!"

"Damn it!"

I heard them running away again and I giggled lightly. I was at a place where no one could see me! Though, as my tick mark appeared…

'_Where the heck are they?!'_

My hiding place is quite uncomfortable and it didn't help when I was wearing a puffy dress!

"Neee, Sting! I wonder where Luce is hiding." Natsu chuckled and another tick mark appeared on my face.

"I dunno! Maybe she's not here! Let's go back!" Sting chuckled too.

'_Don't give in…Don't give in to their mockery…'_

Then, something ticklish landed on my bear shoulders. I slowly turn to my side and saw a _huge _spider. All of my color drained.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I pushed the wall and I landed ungracefully on my face.

"Bwuahahaha! Did ya see that, Sting?"

"Sure did!" I heard them high five and I groaned. Fine, two could play that game.

Still face in the floor, I let out a sniff as I was acting holding it back by balling my fists. My whole body shivered and lastly, fake tears. I push myself a little, enough to see them my tears.

"O-Oi! L-Luce."

"Natsu-nii! This is your fault!"

"Me?! You weren't against it!"

"You just admitted you were the mastermind of it!"

I let out a whimper and they quickly went to my side. "W-Wah! I'm sorry, Luce! The spider is a fake, I promise!"

"Lu! It wasn't me! I swear! It was Nastu-nii!"

"This ain't the time to blame me!"

I resist the urge to smirk in triumph. They help me up as I continue to let out more tears.

"Hey. Is that crying I heard?" A distant voice said. 'Perfect,' I thought in victory.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Luce! I-I'll treat you the Royal Supreme Jumbo Deluxe Strawberry and Vanilla Milkshake!"

Gotcha!

I stop my tears. I gave him a smirk as I place my right knuckles on my hips. "You better, baka~"

Sting lifelessly gave me his handkerchief and I accepted it. I tap my face. I couldn't wipe my face since the maids gave me make ups and heavy eye make over. Though luckily, my make ups were water proof!

I then tangled my arms with theirs again. "Let's go!" I giggled as I drag then the soul-flying-out-of-their-mouth boys.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

"And so we have a tie! Natsu Dragneeliffe and Sting Dragneeliffe!" the crowds were once again whispering at each other.

"Though, they may be from an ordinary family, Papa said I just need someone to help me with the work."

"Lady Heartfilia, how did they enter the mansion when they are from an ordinary family?" A teenager, from what I can recall, she was named Minerva Orland or something. She seems to be a competition though I had already come up with something.

"There is a cafe called Fairy Café. There was a lottery for customers who bought the Royal Supreme Jumbo Deluxe Strawberry and Vanilla shake. There wasn't many who bought it and it just started last week so the store Manager decided that their will be two winners." I smiled in confidence.

In the last minute, I called Mira up when I was still on the crampy hiding place. Luckily, her costumers from last week until now were people who we trust the most.

Names were Levy, Erza, Gray, Loke, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Droy, Jet, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Waren, Wakaba and more. Mira's cafe is so famous, ne?

It was owned by Strauss siblings' late parents. They died but Mira and the others managed the by themselves.

Minerva clicked her tongue. I looked back at Papa and saw him emotionless. No emotions were formed.

Well, of course that would be his reaction. He knows that I was the one who gave the invitations to them and it's been like that since we've became friends.

No one asked who were Sting and Natsu. They were rich looking gentlemen and were assumed they came from a very wealthy family. Nobody approached them and that eased my worries.

Why worry? Three words: Papa, reputation, wealth. Papa may not like them but I was the one who convince him that they would not to tarnish our reputation and if they did...I have to stop being their friends and I would be isolate inside the mansion.

Of course I never tell them about our condition.

Now wonder why I invited them? I already know this would happen. Papa would marry me off so I invited Natsu and Sting to parties to parties inside our mansion for the upcoming future.

"...But what about the other parties? I saw them in it too." Minerva smirked at me and I froze.

I thought nobody would be brave to mention that! Sting and Natsu had proven themselves already! The found me when no one did!

"I was the one who invited them. They saved my little girl when she was lost so I repaid them by inviting them to my parties." Papa spoke up and I turn my head to him with my widen eyes.

"Pa-Papa...It was you..." Okay, Lucy. Acting time.

"Is it true, Natsu-san? Sting-san?" I faced them and gave them a look to act along.

"Yes, Lady Heartfilia." They answered.

"Also, Lucy..." Papa spoke up and I turn to him.

"You might have been wondering why they are always by your side." I nodded my head.

"Yes." This might be my answer why Papa let the boys be my friends.

"I've hired them as your guards." I widened my eyes. Is this true...? The real truth…?

I look at the boys and they nodded their heads. For the first time, I can't tell if they are lying.

"School, parties, shopping or in short, being yourself." Now that Papa mentioned it, I never went to their house. I did meet their parents but I was shopping at that time. The three of us only hang out outside our mansion.

I balled my fists and look at the boys. They averted their gaze out of mine. "So as you can see. Even though the Dragneeliffe brothers are from an ordinary family, I trust them so case close. Sweetie, now who do you choose?" I bit my tongue and smiled at Papa.

"May I think about it?" Papa nodded his head.

...-...-...-...-...-...-

The night went smoothly. Guest swarm Natsu and Sting. They engrossed themselves to them and I know Sting and Nastu tried to shoo them but they just kept on sticking to them.

I took this chance to walk back to my room and sat on my bed.

_"I hired them as your guards."_

I cup my face and sighed. _'Does that mean Sting and Nastu only befriend me because of the money?'_

Then I heard a knock. I quickly straighten my back and placed both of my hands on my lap. "Come in."

Papa entered and I narrowed my eyes. He then stopped before me and cross his arms.

"Let's get this clear, Lucy." Papa said with no emotions.

"I defended you because I saw how your mind works. You thought about, not just yours but the boys' future as well. You have thought this far so I rewarded you. I was impressed. You have already what it needs to be a Heartfilia." I know I looked like an idiot now. Papa never said something like that to me.

"And then comes to the Dragneeliffe men." I froze as I gritted my teeth.

"Yes. I did hire them as your guards and that's all. Ask them about more details. I have no right to say anything else." I gave him a blank stare. Is he...

He walked away and was at the door already. "One last thing, Lucy." He stopped and grabbed the door knob. He twisted it and opened the door a little.

"I'm proud of you. Layla would too." He then stepped outside and quickly closed the door.

"Eh...? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Did he just say...he was proud of me...?

My eyesight became blurry as I swallowed a lump. Real tears... I vowed to stop crying after Mama was buried.

_'Speaking of Mama, I might want to visit her.'_ I smile appeared on my face.

* * *

I looked up to the angel statue and smiled down. "Hi, Mama" I placed down my bouquet full of different kind flowers.

"I have lots to tell you. I didn't write it down because I want to tell you." I crouch down and touch the stone plaque that was sitting on the ground before the angel statue.

"Sting and Natsu were hired as my bodyguards by Papa. Unbelievable, right? I haven't talk to the boys yet but Papa did. I made him proud of me." I swallowed on another lump and sighed. "For the first time, Papa was proud of me. He said it. I had proven myself. Is he reverting back before you left us, Mama? I hope so." I exhale.

"Now to the boys...I know they are still sleeping. It's 6 in the morning and knowing them, they can't even move even its noon! I have to ring and ring and ring their phones!" I giggled but it subdue quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are...we still friends, Mama? I hope so. I don't want us to separate, Mama." I squeezed my eye shut as tears were finally rolling down.

"'Course we're still friends, Luce! And why are you cryin'? We're the one didn't tell ya!" My eyes snap open as I turn to face them. They were blushing and looking away. Sting's hands were in his pockets while Natsu was rubbing at the back of his neck.

"We...uh...uhm..." Sting eyes kept on reverting back to me and then away. He then sighed and looked at me in the eye.

He straightened up like a soldier and bowed 180 degrees. "I'm sorry, Lucy." I was taken back and slowly my eyes went to Natsu.

Natsu then went down to his knees and bowed so low. Without his hands. "I'm sorry, Luce!"

I froze as the silence taut.

I stand up and slowly walked to them. I saw them squeezed their eyes.

I raised my hand and balled it into a fist. I punched both boys' head.

"You idiots! I thought we promise each other that we will share our secrets! Papa allowed you to tell me about it and yet you didn't!" Both boys went into Indian sitting style white gripping on their heads. I was in front of them; I was like lecturing naughty kids.

"We-We're sorry..."

"And Natsu! Why did you hurt yourself?! You are already idiot enough and you smash your head to the ground! Do you want to be stupider or you just want an amnesia?!"

"Wh-What's an amnechia?"

"AMNESIA!"

"And Sting! You should bow 360 degrees!"

"WHAT?!" He looked up to me and I glared.

"Good now! How about my milkshake?! You guys promised!"

"EEEEH?!"

I humph and smiled sweetly at them. "Don't worry. We'll pay for it and we'll share!" They grin and I offered my hands to them. "Let's go!"

* * *

Though, I too am keeping a secret. A secret no one knows except for Mama.

.

.

.

I'm in love with one of my best friend.

And I value our friendship. That's what keeps me from not to confess and continue to hide my feelings.

* * *

Well, the ending was kinda crappy, no? I ran dry on ideas -_-

To those who want to see my cover picture properly, please visit my blog. I've posted it...

Thank you for reading!


	2. Now and Then

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...Okay fine! *went on knees then bows* I'm sorry that it took me forever to update!

There! Now reason...? The usual reason for high schoolers: SCHOOL! All hail school! XD

Well anyway, hope this 2K almost 3K is good enough for you! I will announce my story updates on my other after this chapter and on my profile.

Disclaimer: The usual. Do not own FT. Mashima Hiro-sama does!

Warning: Unbetad and a bot of OOC-ness!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sabertooth!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Fairy Tail!"

I sighed as I watched this two idiots arguing. "Come on, guys. Stop already..." I said. I slumped on my seat. We were back at the outdoor basketball court again and I found a bench.

"But Luce..."

"No buts." I said sternly. I cross my arms under my bust and humph.

"Yeah, Lucy. You need to choose between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail as your new school..." Sting fought back.

"I still have 2 months to go guys. No need to rush..."

"But this would be your first time in school, Luce!"

"And one of us needs to look after you!"

"I have 2 months to go." My tone turn into tedious.

"But still!" They fought back in sync. I sighed but then giggled.

"I still not sure, okay? Maybe by next week I have my answer but for now, I have to go back. It's almost my curfew." I looked up and saw the sky turning into the combination of orange, yellow and pink. My eyes shine to the bright colors.

I waved both of them as I turn to the direction to the mansion.

* * *

_'Fairy Tail...Sabertooth...Fairy Tail...Sabertooth...' _I buried my face into my soft pillow and sighed. _'Seriously, which one?' _I groaned loudly and buried my face deeper.

A knock then came. "Princess, Lord Jude is calling for your presence." Virgo's tedious voice muffled by the door.

I raised my head. "I'll be there." I answered.

"Yes, Princess."

I sighed and I rose from my bed. "Now what does Papa want?" I fixed my hair and look down at my attire. A simple white strapless dress and heels. _'Yeah. This should be fine.'_

I jumped out of bed and walked outside. _'Though, I'm still surprised that Papa finally allowed me to attend school!' _I've recalled the times I asked for Papa to make me attend school but he just simply said 'no' and back to work. My home teachers were concern so they told me stories about normal schools. It makes me want to school more though.

I finally arrived at Papa's study and knock twice softly. "Come in," Papa's deep voice answered.

I slowly twisted the knob and walked gracefully at the room. "You called, Papa?" I took a seat opposite where he was seating. He reads a paper and then signed it.

"Yes, I did."

"What do you need?"

"We're going to Pergrande Kingdom*****."

.

.

.

"Pardon?" My eyes blinked quickly; trying to comprehend that I wasn't sleeping.

"We're going to Pergrande Kingdom in two days time. Some of our maids and butlers would stay and would take care of our mansion."

"So I can go back?"

"Are you agreeing, Lucy?"

"I'm still asking, Papa."

Papa sighed. He shifted away his papers and then planted his both elbows on his desk and inter crossed his fingers. His chin then rested on top of his hands and look at me straight in the eye.

"Yes, you could still came back but only when your done."

"And that is?"

"Study on being a CEO."

"Wait...Does that mean..."

"Yes, you are going to study in Pergrande Kingdom starting two days from now. You'll be attending Core Business, Management and Leadership classes."

"That would take me forever to finish!" I argued back.

"If you want to go back here then finish it early."

"What if I don't want to go?"

Papa sighed again. He open his drawer that was in his table and took out a brown envelope. "Here, open it. It's another reason we're moving there for the time being." Papa, for the first time in my life, look so dead. His face was so pale and full of worry and sadness. My guard drop and my eyebrow crunched.

I open the folder and started reading what's inside...

* * *

**(That would be it for Lucy's POV)**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey, Sting-otouto. We haven't seen Luce in two days already." Natsu dribbled the ball and face the ring. He went into shooting position and release the ball. Though, it didn't went through. It bounced back.

"Yeah. I know, Natsu-nii..." Sting picked up the ball and throws it lifelessly back to Natsu but he wasn't able to catch it.

"Maybe we should check her house..." Natsu looked at the direction of Lucy's house. "Maybe we should..." Sting agreed and nodded at Natsu.

"Race ya!" Natsu grinned but it wasn't his full blown grin.

"Yeah!" Sting was in the same place too. They started running to the estate; never did they notice they just passed a limo where Lucy was riding.

* * *

Natsu and Sting saw Virgo about to close the gates. They boosted their speed. "VIRGO!"

Virgo halted and then look down. Her bangs covering her eyes and her mouth were wavering. "Natsu-san. Sting-san." Virgo greeted them. As much Natsu wants to declare his another winning, he hold it in.

"Virgo, where's Luce?" Natsu together with Sting halted in front of Virgo.

"I'm only limited to answer your questions but please give me specific questions." Virgo whispered-like answered as she bowed her head. Sting and Natsu, worrying about Virgo's change of tone, was very anxious now.

"...Why didn't she show up for the last 2 days?" Sting man up and asked the maid.

"She was packing everything she needed."

"...Define 'packing'," Sting balled his fist.

"Clothes, books, accessories in other words, her belongings."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Natsu snap but Sting hold him back.

"She went to Pergrande Kingdom." And everything froze around them.

"W-What...?" Natsu, even being stupid he is, knows where Pergrande Kingdom was. It was the largest country inside Earthland and was far far far far away from where they were.

"WHY?!" Sting had a hard time pulling back his short tempered big brother but they need answers.

"...For her future," They didn't miss the hesitance and Natsu calm down a little. Keyword: little. It was only enough for Sting to at least pulled his a little further from the poor maid whose head is still bowing.

"WHYAT DO YOU MEAN FUTURE?! HER FUTURE IS HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san but that's all I could say. But I do have a message from Princess." Virgo raised her head and her emotionless face came back.

The boys gave Virgo an impatient look.

"Don't come for me or else and..." Virgo stops and took a deep breath. "...Pretend that we didn't meet. It's better that way."

"WHAT?!" Sting and Natsu's ear couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And I agree with Princess. It's for the best. Here's your payment but Lord Jude triples your payment. Goodbye and never come back to the estate." Virgo closed the gate and silence welcome them.

The look at their golden money envelope and felt the thickness of the money they received. They gripped on it as their uncontrollable tears finally slid down their cheeks.

* * *

Seconds passed, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years.

7 years had passed and Lucy was now a 24 year old woman. She would be the new owner of not just the Heartfilia Railways but the other companies that her Papa had expand but of course, Lucy would open up her own company in the near future.

But for now, '_I could finally go home!'_ She squealed inside her head. Her fingers were drumming on the table impatiently and in excitement. She was in another meeting that her Papa would always invite or more like demand for her to attend. 'In order for you to be prepare for the future.' He always excuse.

"For the last months, our company had grown rapidly with the help of Jude-sama's daughter, Lady Lucy and we must thank her before she would go back to her home town." Lucy snapped back out of the thoughts when my name was mentioned.

Every clapped their hands and she gave them another force smile. "Thank you."

"You would turn into a great successor, Princess." Loke, Lucy's number 1 butler was always on my side but for now, he was standing behind me while also clapping.

She gave him a smile. "Okay, that ends of my ending speech." Lucy quickly stands up and walked out.

"Princess, wait for me!" Loke called out but Lucy can't wait. She want to enter her own private jet plane and flew back to Fiore.

"She really misses Fiore..." One of the men said. Everyone nodded in agreement with a smile. Jude has a small smile and closes his eyes.

"It's a shame she would only stay to say something important..." One of men said with a sigh of sadness.

"What would happen in the future..."

* * *

Virgo ran to Fairy Cafe; where she knows Lucy's friends always hang out. She bang the open and everyone look at the panting maid.

"...Virgo...?" Natsu called. Over the years, he had mature a little but he was still the idiot we all love. His feature becomes more manly but his eyes didn't shone like before.

"Natsu-san! Sting-san!" Sting gave her a confuse look. Sting too has mature. Still have a bit of fool's mouth, still have his women-killer feature but it became sexier.

"Princess is back!" Virgo yelled. Lucy's friends who was together with the boys; Erza, Levy, Lisanna and Gray. But there was one that Lucy didn't meet yet, Yukino. She knows her from Sting but didn't have the chance to meet her.

"REALLY?!" Everyone asked; including the costumers and Mira who was serving drinks.

Virgo nodded her head. "She would arrived by now!"

Sting and Natsu didn't waste time. They bolted to the Heartfilia Konzern.

* * *

Lucy was on her garden and was wearing a simple dress. She sat on the grass while leaning in a tree that was on her back. She closes her eyes and a smile grace in her face. "They should be here by now..." She muttered. She started humming a slow tone like a lullaby while the wind dances together with her hair.

"LUCE!"

"LU!"

Lucy continued humming her tone and open her eyes. She gave them a grin and patted the earths beside her. The boys panted and slowly went to her sides. Sting on her right while Natsu on the left.

Silence welcome them back except for Lucy's melodious tone. "Lucy..." Sting breaks it off. Lucy made a higher note on her note; indicating she was listening.

"Why did you leave...?"

"Training," She simply answered. Lucy stop humming and raise her hand to the sky; reaching it.

"You know, Pergrande Kingdom is very nice. It had lots if tourist spots. Oh! And the restaurants! They have the most delicious food you would ever taste! The malls too! They have everything! The schools have the highest education you could ever come across with and the people there are very social! Every day, the trains are always full, the streets are always pack with people, students and workers rise up early in the morning and they even have books I even haven't read! I brought them for Levy-chan! I also have presents for you guys! Others too!"

The boys quietly listened to her while a smile appeared on the faces. "So where are our presents?" Natsu asked giddily.

Lucy giggled. "There are inside!"

"Ne, Lucy! Do they have manga mall?" Sting asked while chuckling.

"There's a 3-storey store that is pack if mangas!" Lucy excalimed. Sting's eyes widen.

"That was supposed to be a joke! I can't believe it!" Lucy just giggled as Sting and Natsu stand up. They both reach their hands to her and Lucy accepted the offer. They pulled her up and started walking back to the mansion where her other friends are waiting.

* * *

A year had passed since Lucy's return. Everything was more brighter than before. Lucy was now the new owner of the Heartfilia Railways and other companies. She even made her own company but by collaborating with Fairy Cafe. The cafe was now larger, like a restaurant and the Strauss siblings couldn't even more happy.

It took a lot of free time from Lucy but she manage to split her works and friends. Especially her favorite boys; Natsu and Sting. Lucy did always come home at a time span of 3-5 at the afternoons and at that time between, Sting and Natsu was always at her mansion, waiting for her. Some of her friends came with the boys but because of college and work of their own, it was only often.

Natsu became a fireman last 2 years ago and last year, Sting had become a police officer. Lucy was so surprised that she have to go to the station where Sting was currently patroling for me see it for herself.

She understood why Natsu become a fireman but Sting...He was the bad boy type and she thought he would choose something like...construction worker or something related!

Lucy smiled at her thought. She was currently in her office doing paperworks. "Princess, something good in your mind?" Loke, who was across the room, beside the double doors was seated on the long modern sofa. He gave her a smile of knowing and she giggled.

"Oh, Loke..." She placed down her pen and stretched upwards.

"You know, Lucy. The fact that he is your inspiration..."

"Other than me..." Loke looked at the side and added quickly muttered before continuing his words.

"...when will you confess?" Yes, Loke knows. He was one of the people knew who Lucy's love was. And yes, Loke also loves her that way but he knows it was hopeless. He even confessed one day when they were still in Pergrande Kingdom. He just gave a painful smile at Lucy after being rejected.

His reasons were for confessing even knowing what would happened, "I just want to let you know my feelings and letting this out."

After that day, everything returned back to normal.

Lucy sighed then picked her pen up again. "I don't know Loke...I know those those two dingdongs love me..." Busted. She knew since the beginning but Lucy still kept it a secret.

"I know he loves me back but what about the latter...? I don't want anyone be hurt..." Lucy sighed. "That's why I'll keep my feelings lock." She said before going back to the papers.

"Lucy..." Loke's voice deepen and serious. Lucy shuddered at his tone. It was rare for him to be like that.

"Even though I know what the outcome will be, I still confessed."

Lucy sighed. "It's only you, Loke. If you are in a love triangle, you love both parties and you choose one of them, leaving the latter hurt. Now what will you feel?" She looked straight in the eyes of Loke's while saying those things.

"Yes, I know it's difficult Lucy. But at that time, I dared the consequence. Natsu and Sting are also my friends. I took advantage when we were away from them and I was still hoping that you'll give me a chance and use me for a distraction. I didn't mind and care!" Loke's voice raised and he realized it. He pressed his lips together and muttered an apology. Lucy heard it and nod.

"What I'm trying to say is...it's not good for you to keep your feelings."

"But..."

"The more you repress it, the stronger it gets." Loke added before Lucy started her complains. Lucy looked down in defeat as she grips on her pen. Her grip then loosens as her eyes widens. Her vision blurred and then world started to spin.

Loke saw this and quickly went to her side. Loke then pressed the ear device on his right ear. "CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW! MAKE SURE A SURGERY ROOM IS AVAILABLE!" He said before Lucy finally lose to the darkness.

* * *

First of all, Yes. **Pergrande Kingdom** is one of Mashima-sama's Earthland country and is the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "_Grande_" is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for "_Big_". Just search for it and you will see how big is it!

Now on with he story updates...I'm slowly writing "The Hidden Love". I'm sill trying to find back my inspiration. :( The next chapter probably out in July or August. Yes, I'm doing a once a month update.

"The Prince a Human of Destruction will be on hold for a YEAR! Or maybe less… Probably, I'll start writing on Halloween break. Yes, we have those. It's a break for us to visit our dead relatives.

"Turn Ups" will be updated for a month or so, I guess. I have no problem but it's actually that I can't see the ending. If I can' see the ending, the story will go on and go and it will probably reach 20 chapters when I only intend to reach 10 chapters less.

And lastly, "Turn Between Two Men" is one or two or three step ahead and it's done!


	3. The Start of Our Future

*stares at you guys* Fine...*bows down* I'm sincerly sorry it took long. Yes, yes. It's school again and my cram school. Yes, yes. I'm very very sorry.

I'll make a long author's for my excuse together with my ending speech, ne? An update also for my other stories.

**Disclaimer: Do not own FT. Mashima Hiro-sama does.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Natsu and Sting was calmly sitting on a bench. Loke was looking worried and Jude was walking back and forth. The red sign was gleaming brightly above the two lock doors.

Behind those lock doors, lies Lucy Heartfilia undergoing a surgery for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.

Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM is a disease in which the heart muscle (myocardium) becomes abnormally thick (hypertrophied). The thickened heart muscle can make it harder for the heart to pump blood.

Loke explained that to Natsu and Sting. Of course, the boys were devastated. Then, Natsu manning up ask something dreaded.

"When did this disease eat her life up?"

Loke and Jude frown deeper. Jude sighed and patted the boys' heads. "Since she was 7." and that answer struck them. They couldn't believe their ears. Of course who wouldn't? Sting and Natsu know Lucy since she was 7 and that was when she moved to Magnolia and...her mother died when she was still 7.

"Why..." Sting said with his eyes darken by his bangs. Natsu did the same thing. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Sting yelled. He made a tight ball with his hands and Natsu did too. Loke and Jude just looked away.

Eventually, Sting and Natsu calm down. Jude in the other hand, couldn't. It had has already been roughly 5 hours since the surgery started and the professional doctors, surgeons and nurses were working together.

Sting sighed. "I'm going out for fresh air." He stated but no one respond to him. Sting saw this coming and started walking away.

* * *

_"Lady Lucy is not allowed not allowed in smokey places. She is also not allowed strong emotions like excitement or love." Lucy's doctor, Dr. Alma, patted Lucy's head. _

_"But...love is..." Jude tried reasoning but Dr. Alma raised her index finger to silence him. _

_"I know. Other that, prevent activities that will make her short on breath, chest pains, palpitations, dizziness or fainting." _

_Jude's eyes widen. "I know that you didn't know Lady's Layla condition until the last minute and you didn't do anything about it but here's your another chance. It's unfortunate that Lady Lucy inherited Layla's disease but you could make your daughter live longer than your wife." Dr. Alma took a long inhale. _

_Alma was a childhood friend of Layla and Alma knew Layla's conditions since forever. Alma tried to help her but Layla was stubborn. She wants a normal life and said, "I want to make out my life in world rather than staying in my room." Alma gave up then._

_Alma glanced at Lucy and Lucy stared back with her dull eyes. 'She must be still sad about Layla's death...' Alma frown. _

_Jude pinched his nose bridge. "I hope Lucy is not stubborn as Layla..." Alma smiled sadly. _

_But alas, even Lucy didn't understand what was the adults were saying, she went out if the house and met her boys. _

_...And their story started. _

_...But history seems to be repeating itself._

"I'm sorry, Jude but Lady Lucy has at least a year to live." Mr. Alma cried. Jude gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. _'Just like Layla...'_ He thought.

Loke couldn't stop his tears. He let them out. "I...We all thought she could at least live a bit longer than that." Loke referred to the others who knew about Lucy's disease. Natsu stared dully at Alma.

_'History is repeating itself..'_ Dr. Alma looked around and cried more.

* * *

Laying in a hospital bed in a luxurious room, lays our Lucy who was attached to a breathing mask and a UV needle on her hand.

On the long couch, Natsu and Loke was sitting and looking at Lucy. Jude was beside Lucy holding her hand and made circles. Jude looked worriedly at his daughter. He sighed and close his eyes. "You fought hard, Lucy. But I want you to fight harder. Please..." He glanced at Lucy's heart monitor and saw it was normal. He shut his eyes hard.

"...Papa...?"

All quickly gave their attention to Lucy. "Lucy...my daughter...Lucy...You're alright...You will be alright...I'm here...Papa's here..." Jude hug his daughter but gentle hands and kept on kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to call Dr. Alma!" Loke yelled as he run outside. Natsu quickly went to her side and a tear drop. "Luce...Lucy...Geez! Don't scare us like that..." Natsu's lips twitch into a relive smile.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Natsu..." Lucy took a huge inhale. "Papa, I'm sorry too." Jude shook his head. "No, no, no. I should be sorry. I should take care of you more." Lucy smiled and Jude smiled back. Lucy then took another huge inhale. "Where's Sting?" Lucy took a look around but did not see the boy she was looking.

"Sting is taking a breather. He'll be here." Natsu answered as he gave Lucy a half grin.

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Alma and Loke entered with relieved faces. "Looking healthy, Princess..." Loke joked. Lucy gave a soft and short giggle.

"Okay, boys away from Lady Lucy. Sit on the couch like good dogs." Natsu and Jude gave her skeptical look. "Come on. Shoo shoo! I will not hurt Lady Lucy, you guys know that." Dr. Alma giggled.

Jude and Natsu did follow her orders. They sat on the couches but before did Jude walk, he gave Dr. Alma the look which translates: "Do not tell her the bad news or I'll sue you." Dr. Alma just smiled.

* * *

**NIGHT TIME, 10: 34 PM**

Natsu and Loke had already went back to their houses. Well, for Loke's case. To his Princess' mansion. Jude fell asleep on the couch but on the table in front of him was books and foods. He had been taking care of his daughter like she was an infant. He help her sat up, he fed her (which was Lucy happily obliged with a smile), he read her Fairy Tale books that Lucy loves so much and of course, aiding Lucy. Jude gave Lucy all the love because for all he know, his daughter might slip out of his grasp like his wife.

After all of those, Lucy fell asleep and Jude followed suit.

Their hospital door slowly crept open as a familiar blonde hair peek out. (No. Not Layla XD) Sting step inside with his hair all over the place and more untamed. He slowly closed the door with a soft click. "Lucy..." He whispered. He softly and slowly went into Lucy with a sorrowful expression.

He took Lucy's hand and then he lose his strength. He drop down to the ground with his knees supporting him. "Lucy..." His voice crack once again as tears overflow. He holds Lucy's hand with both of his hand as he shook his head. "No...Don't leave us...Don't leave me..."

He look up and saw the moon shining down to Lucy's pale complexion. Sting the felt a pat on his shoulder and turn his head to Jude. "I'll be outside. Take your time, Sting." Jude gave another pat. "Thank you, Jude-sama." Jude nodded his head and walk out of the room.

After Sting heard the soft click of the door, he found his strength back and stood up. He look down into Lucy's face and his tears drop into Lucy's face. "Ah. I'm sorry." He brought his hands into Lucy's face and gently wipe the tears away. Almost like Lucy was an easy glass to broke.

Sting stared more and slowly, he lowered his head. When the gap was small enough he paused. "I love you, Lucy. Don't leave me please." And he gave Lucy a sweet kiss on the lips.

He pulled away quickly and covered his lips. He quickly turns around and run to the door. He runs outside and into the dark halls of the hospitals.

He didn't even realize or even saw Lucy opening her eyes when he run outside. "Sting..." She whispered. A blush appeared on her face. "That was brave of you..." Lucy giggled.

* * *

Inside one month, her friends kept on visiting. Lucy finally met Yukino and other friends too. Like Rufus, Ogre and Minerva. (Minerva is already a good girl in the manga, right?) Minerva and I are in good terms now. Our family rivalry had ended the moment I step in the CEO world.

Everyday, they brought presents. Among all of them Natsu and Sting were always the first to ariive at the hospital. Speaking of Sting, he acted nothing had happened. Lucy did the same thing too.

Lucy too, in other hand, with her smarts figured that she has a year left. Her theory was confirmed when she heard Dr. Alma speaking. Lucy was pretending to be asleep again and heard everything. She just smiles at her fate and accepted it.

Her job as a CEO got half with her father. Both of them worked together to finished her works but it gave Lucy more time to relax.

Now she is now allowed to go home. Her UV and wires are removed and Lucy couldn't even more happy. Natsu and Sting help pack her things to the limo. Everyone knows her disease and each of them are treating her like an easy broken glass. Erza was the funniest of all. Lucy smiled at that memory.

Erza wouldn't even touch her and when she attempt to, she would be shivering like hell.

"Lucy, time to go." Jude said as he extend his hand. Lucy nodded. _'I haven't walked since I got admitted to the hospital.' _Lucy realized that fact. Lucy accepted and grip on Jude's hand. She slowly slid down on her bed and shakily stood up.

"Careful, Lucy. Take your time." Jude holds both of her hands as Lucy was shaking like hell; trying to regain her balance and strength. She seriously need the strength part because of her racks. Lucy sweat drop when that thought cross her mind.

Finally she stood up without shaking. She took small steps forward and Jude followed backwards. They heard chuckles. "You look like an infant learning how to walk." Sting commented.

"Yeah. And her dad is teaching her." Natsu added. Lucy pouted and Jude chuckled. "Yeah. This sure bring back memories, Lucy. When you took your first step." Jude had a distant look as he recall those memories. Lucy smiled.

"Well then. It's time for your little baby to let go. I can walk fine now, Papa." Jude look at his daughter. "Are you sure, Lucy?" Jude ask worriedly. Lucy nodded her head. Sting and Natsu quickly went to Lucy's side.

"Okay. We're here to catch you." Natsu said. Sting nodded his head in agreement. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sheesh." Jude slowly let go of Lucy's hand and she stands up straight.

"See? I'm o-!" Lucy was about to walk but lost her balance. Sting and Natsu quickly acted up and catches her before she meets up with the ground. They hold her by her stomach as they slowly lift her up. "Okay! To speed things up!" Lucy and Sting look at Natsu who just grin.

Natsu then scoop Lucy on his hands. Lucy face glow in bright red. "W-wah..." She has nothing to say. She was being carried bridal style so of course, can't speak. Sting stared dully at them with a frown.

"Let's go!" Natsu then ran outside and the other followed suit. Not even minding one bit if Lucy's yelling of putting down.

* * *

While on their way back, Natsu and Luc kept on talking and talking. They laughed and smiled together. Jude and Sting on the other hand was having a quiet and serious talk. Lucy noticed but didn't bother. She let them be.

When they finally reached back at the mansion, Natsu unexpectedly covered her eyes. "Okay...What's this?"

"Nothing!" Natsu pipe while Sting was smirking. "It's something for you." He commented. With Lucy seeing darkness, Natsu assist her to the Heartfilia mansion. They entered with the maids carrying the things.

When Lucy eyesight came back, a surprise party was held. "WELCOME BACK LUCY!" All of their friends; including the servants of the mansion yelled.

Lucy had a big grin on her face while laughing in joy. "Thank you!"

And so they all partied. Lucy received gifts too and Dr. Alma was there. She sighed and shook her head. "Even I had told her not to be happy that much..." She then shrugs her shoulder and smiled. "But she is making her short life longer..." she twirled her glass in her hand and gulp it one go. Did I mentioned it was a strong beer?

"YOLO! YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!" Drunk Dr. Alma yelled with the top of her lungs. She ran to the girls and grope Erza's breast. Erza blushed hardcore and the others look at them dumbfounded.

At the stroke of 10 in the evening, everyone was drunk. Jude was in the couch snoring but the youngsters were still having their truth and dare. Well, of course except for Lucy. Everybody forbade her and Lucy didn't protest for she doesn't even drink alcohols.

Lucy walked to the hallways of her mansion; turning her head left to right as portraits were passing by. She smiled at each portraits she saw.

Lucy stop and stared at a particular portrait. She smiled sadly. It was the family portrait with her mother in it. Her doll that was lying in her room and her dead dog, Shine. (Invented! But there was a dog, right)

_"Mama!" _

_"Lucy, my dear..."_

A tear rolled down her face but then she heard heavy and fast footsteps coming her way. She look back but then her wrist was grab and she was pulled to the nearest room which was right beside her.

Her eyes widen in fear but then she calms down when she saw the familiar pink. "Natsu..." Natsu smiled childishly as he sway side to side. "Lucy..." Her name came out a slurp.

"Haha. Great acting, Natsu. Stop already." Lucy cross her arms below her chest. Natsu blinked and chuckled. "Oops? I thought that was convincing enough." Natsu scratched his cheek.

"Okay...what do you want, Natsu?" Lucy past him and sat on the guest room's bed. "Nothing..." He looked away. "Come on, big idiot. I could tell." Lucy giggled.

"Ne, Lucy..." Lucy hummed in respond. "What if I told I had love you since the beginning?" Natsu confessed. His face was full of seriousness but with love and adore too. He walks to Lucy with a small smile. "I love you." and like a spell had cast upon him, his eyes turn dull and had only one name in mind.

**_'Lucy...'_**

Lucy had a blank look before a blush rising. "N-Natsu...quit this j-joke."

_'He confessed! Oh my gosh!'_ Lucy gushed out like middle school girl.

Natsu grab both of her arms and pushed her down to the bed. "Ya know, Luce. You should already know why woman and man shouldn't be alone in a room." Natsu had a smirk on his face and Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. This was not a Natsu she knew and grew up too.

"Others are already drunk downstairs..." His hot breath hits Lucy's face and he was coming closer to her face. "They will not hear a single thing..." Natsu slides to her ear and blow at it a little. Lucy made a small squeak. "And so I could-!"

"Natsu. Stop." Lucy pushed him away. Natsu had a dumbfounded look as he looked at Lucy's angry face. "Thanks for waking up. I was really surprise. You finally found your courage to confess, stuuupiiid!" Lucy stuck out her tongue; still laying down on the bed.

Natsu had his eyes widen and had broken out from the spell, had realize that he was still on top of his best friend. "Sorry!" He jump away and Lucy giggled. Lucy pushed herself up and fix he hair.

Natsu rub her arm while looking away guilty. Lucy smiled at him. She stood up and walk to Natsu with her hands lifted. Without Natsu noticing, Lucy had cup his cheeks and made him face her.

"Luce...?"

Lucy smiled at him and then she lowered her head she tip toed. She gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and Natsu couldn't be red than he was.

"I love you too Natsu but not like how you felt about me." Natsu frown. Lucy released his face and took a step back.

Lucy felt guilty as she gaze at Natsu's sad look. "I'm so sorry, Natsu..."

"I thought you love me..."

"I do. I do love you."

"In what terms...?"

"As...friends..."

He gave me a blank look as I felt guiltier.

"You're my very precious friend...but_ he_'s the one for me."

"'He' as in my brother, right?" Natsu looked down and this was the first ever emotion I saw from him; defeat.

I gave him a hug and he reluctantly hug back.

* * *

"He, Lu!" Sting greeted her in the mroning. Lucy was once again sitting in the grass; leaning on the tree. Lucy smiled at him. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"A huge fire broke it out. See, you can see the smoke here." Sting pointed to their left and saw the smoke. It was far from them but they can still see it.

"Hope he will return home unscratched." Lucy said in distress and fear.

"Don't worry! Natsu is a fire man! Literally!" Sting joke and they laughed at his corny joke.

Lucy stop and sighed. Sting looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call the ambulance?" Lucy giggled and shook her head. "I just sighed, Sting."

"Then what is it?"

"Natsu confessed last night."

And Sting's world froze.

"I...I rejected him and he was really down. He drank beer after beer and I couldn't stop him. You were already passed out and the others were goofing around." Lucy stroke her arm but in a fast pace.

Sting had two things in his mind.

One:

_'What? We've promised that we wouldn't confess! He broke it! Not just that, he might broke up his relationship with Lucy! They will not be best of friends anymore and...mine too. I thought that he cared for our brothership. He knows that we will only get hurt. Fighting over Lucy will lead us into a big hole to our life. We hid our feelings for so many reasons and yet...'_

Two:

_'He might die in the fire! His head must be full of the event last night! Not just that, he got a huge hangover! Oh hell! My older brother is gonna die! Almost losing Lucy took a huge impact on me what would happen if Natsu will really be gone out of my...OUR life?'_

"Sting?"

"Sting..."

"Sting..."

"STING!" Lucy's voice turn into Natsu's. Wait what...

He looked back at Lucy and saw her holding up a cellphone. "Oi, Sting. Calm down. I'm alright! The fire is out. Now do yours now. I'm done. Bye!" And the call was dead.

_'Now do yours...I'm done... huh?' _

"Do what yours?" Lucy asked while closing her phone. Lucy stared at Sting's blue eyes and that made Sting realized what Natsu said.

_'He...He is...' _

"Uhm...Well you see, Lu..."

_'Thank you, Natsu.' _Sting smiled; a very gentle one.

* * *

Hai hai hai...I know I was rushing but I don't know how to end this or to make a confession. Yes, I did make one before but...IT WAS SO DAMN CLICHE! I can't believe I made that. Okay so yeah. I have another plan in stored for it.

Next chapter might be probably the last one! Look up for it!

Did you guys enjoyed this chapter? Too much OOC-ness? Yeah, sorry for that...*bows*

-Angel


	4. Until The Sun Dies

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FT! Mashima-sama does!**

* * *

"Dad! Let's go!" A blonde girl with part of her hair was in a side ponytail in a pink ribbon ran into the arms of another blonde man.

"Yeah, Pops. Mom wouldn't like us to be late." A blonde boy came after the girl while scratching his hair while yawning. "I didn't wake up early for nothing." Then a familiar smirk blemish his face.

The oldest man in the room sighed. "Hai hai. Everything set?" The man with his light blonde hair and warm blue eyes smiled at his kids.

"Lord Heartfilia, Lady Heartfilia and Young Master Heartfilia, the car is set. The bouquets are inside already." A seemingly striking figure of Loke bowed down. But instead of hazel eyes, this man has brown eyes.

"Ah. Leo, how about Father?" Lord Heartfilia, aka Sting Dragneeliffe-Heartfilia, pkiuts cown his daughter.

"Lord Jude is healthy enough to come. He is now waiting at the car." Lady Heartfilia, aka Stacey Heartfilia, bounced up and down. She was currently eight years old and she was carbon copy of Lucy except her eyes were blue; like her father.

"Yay! Grandfather will come along! Isn't it a good news, Onii-chan? Grandfather is getting better! Soon he will be completely healed!" Stacey jumps up and down.

The Young Master, aka Luke Heartfilia, chuckles, "Yes, now calm down." Luke was the heir of Heartfilia Railways now. He is currently fifteen years old. With his striking figure of Sting and brown eyes, he was always the center of attention.

"Come on now, kids. Mama doesn't like us to be late, ne?" Sting smiles at his kids.

They nodded at him.

Sting took Stacey's hand and held it firmly. Luke holds the other hand and they started swinging Stacey. Stacey laughs merrily and the two chuckles.

Leo followed at their backs and smiles sadly. "Lucy-nee, if you were only here." He watched at the happy family but of course, someone was missing. "If..." Leo sighed.

* * *

Sting pushes the wheelchair where Jude Heartfilia sits. He was thinner and his once golden hair was now gray. At their side was Luke holding Stacey's hand.

"Don't let go of my hand, Stacey." Luke reminded her.

Stacey puffed her cheeks. "I'm already familiar with the place, Onii-chan! I won't get lost!" She whined. Luke chuckles.

"Look at them, Pops. They sure grew up fast." Sting smiled and Jude nodded his head slowly.

"Yes. Time do fly fast." Jude says.

Wind hits them and Stacey has to hold her skirt down.

"Mou..." Stacey pouted. Luke sighed. "Next time, don't wear any skirts when we are out or even when I'm not there. I won't allow any boys or anybody to take a peek." Luke fixes some hair strands and chuckles in amusement.

"Onii-chan!"

"What?" He said as he push back her bangs behind her ear.

"I like wearing skirts! And don't laugh! It's the wind's fault!" Luke had an annoyed look.

"No wearing of skirts." He emphasize with more pressure.

"Then!" She glared at him. "I'll wear veerrrry short shorts!" Luke's eyes widen.

"Pops! Did you hear that?!" Stacey looked away, pouting.

"Hai hai. She won't do that." Sting chuckles. "Not when I could burn all of them." Sting then have fire dancing at his back and eyes. It was Stacey's turn to widen her eyes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hai hai. Now calm down. We are here." Jude looked up. Beside Layla's tomb was another tomb. Layla's angel stood with all of its glory but this time, it was holding a hand. It was Lucy's angel and on her tomb said:

_Lucy Dragneeliffe-Heartfilia_

_Here lies our sweet Lucy who is now in a deep slumber. May our moments with her remain in our hearts._

"Mama!" Stacey lets go of Luke's hands and grab one bouquet from Jude's lap. "May I have one bouquet?" Stacey asked. Jude and Sting chuckled.

"Yes. Luke, here." Sting gave Luke another bouquet and Luke nodded his head. He grabs it and smirks at Stacey.

"Let's put them together?" Stacey looks away. "No! Onii-chan is a meanie! Mama, Onii-chan is so mean!" Stacey runs at the tomb and puts down the bouquet.

"Hey!" Luke stomps and places down the bouquet too. "Mom! Don't believe her! I was just protecting her dignity! She was wearing skirts! And as time pass, they were becoming shorter! Virgo seems to give her short skirts!"

"That's because I ask Virgo-nee to buy me those! Mama likes to wear those, too! Right, Daddy?"

Sting smiled awkwardly. "Ah yeah..."

"See?" Stacey sticks out her tongue.

Luke crossed his arms. "Unlike Pops here, I would rather protect you."

"Hey!" Sting's jaw drops.

Stacey blushed and then puffed her cheeks. She then turns away with a huff.

"Hai hai. That's enough." Sting pats both of them with his hand while his other hand was holding another bouquet.

Sting place down the bouquet and smile. "Hi, Mom. Lu." Luke pushes the wheelchair closer to the tomb. Jude then hugs his bouquet and then give it to Luke. Luke place it down.

"Layla, Lucy. I miss you." Jude smiles. Wrinkles then blemishes his face.

"Ne, ne! Mama! Today is the day of my violin competition! Then after my violin competition, it's Onii-chan's dance competition! Then after that, it's Daddy's opening of his new restaurant! Onii-chan and I will go, ne? And I hope Grandpa will come too! Then also, Granpa is getting better! See? He's able to come! Though, Onii-chan was being a meanie..."

"Hey!"

"But I made him! I like to see his frustrated face!" Stacey smiled brightly.

"Oi!" Luke exclaimed.

_'Stacey sure do have my genes.'_ Sting sweatdrops.

"So, so! Wish us luck, Mama!" Stacey smiles brightly and a moment of silence was then followed. They all claps their hands together and wind hits them again as they pray their prayers.

"Yo!" They all look up and saw Natsu. Lisanna then slaps his head. "Idiot! They were praying!"

"Oops. Sorry." Natsu chuckles.

"It's alright. I think everyone is done." Sting bumps his fist at Natsu.

"Stacey! Luke!" A silver-haired boy with onyx eyes grins. He was around Luke's height but in truth, the boy was a year younger.

"Ryou!" Stacey squealed.

"Yo! Ready for later?" Luke and Ryou fist bumps. Ryou nodded his head. "Ready than ever! Dude, we were practicing for months for this! We got this!"

Luke nodded his head. Ryou was the only son of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneeliffe. He was fourteen years old and he was one of the members of Luke's dance crew, Dragon Slayers.

"Ryou!" Stacey glomps at the boy and then Ryou swings her around. He then puts her down and patted her head. "Hey, Stacey. Your violin competition comes first, right? Well, I'm going to cheer on my cute cousin!"

Stacey nods her head and smile. "Thanks, Ryou! You're the best!"

"Hey! What about your brother?" Luke pointed at himself. Stacey sticks up her tongue again.

The adults laughs. Lisanna place down a bouquet and then rise back up. Natsu wrap his arm around her and smirk.

"Hey, Luce, Mommy L. Nice to see you guys again. Came to visit." Natsu and Lisanna then clap their hands together and started praying. Then kids quieted down and Ryou came then to his mother's side. He smiled at the tombs.

"Grandma Layla and Aunt Lucy." He whispered.

* * *

_**Lucy Dragneeliffe-Heartfilia died shortly after Stacey's 7th birthday...**_

Stacey gracefully moves her violin baton and her body graceful dances with it.

**_Everyone was sadden. Lucy just suddenly left._**

Stacey was then playing furiously.

_**When Sting woke up, Lucy was cold in his arms. Not moving an inch. She stoped breathing.**_

Then Stacey slows down by playing one note.

_**It was a miracle that Lucy survive for years hence even giving birth of two. Stacey couldn't stop her tears and Luke was now openly crying. Despite his pride and ego, he openly shed tears for his mother. He knew this day would come and he was ready but...he didn't know it was this painful. He wrapped Stacey in his arms and they craved for comfort at each other's hugs.**_

Stacey was now playing a soft melody.

_**Natsu had gone wild and broke every thing he sees. Jude was pounding on the floors and Lucy's every friend, incl****uding servants, was bawling their eyes out.**_

Stacey continued her soft and heartwarming music.

_**S****_ting _was worse. He cried, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't do anything except hold Lucy's hands for days. The days preparing for Lucy's funeral, Sting spent them holding Lucy's hand, caressing it, kissing her, and more and not once did Sting leave her side.**_

Stacey's melody was becoming slower and slower, softer and softer.

_**It took a lot of men to hold Sting back when Lucy was getting buried inside her coffin full of beautiful things. Sting cried and cried out loud as other were crying and grieving. Even those who were holding Sting back were crying; Gray, Rogue, Natsu and Elfman.**_

But then Stacey's music became faster and aggressive. It was more aggressive than the first part.

_**It was their children that made Sting stand up again. He saw them crying in Stacey's room and saw Luke trying to be strong. But he was failing. Sting then realize that he must be strong. Strong for all of them. He embraced both of them and smiled. **"Mama doesn't like crying, right? We should smile."_

And Stacey's song ended with one last note. Everyone was standing and clapping. Stacey was panting as she feels a lump.

_'Oh no. Not here!'_ Stacey quickly bows down and briskly walks out.

"Amazing, Stacey! You put up more emotions on tha...You alright?" Luke looks at his sister and frowns. Stacey nodded her head.

"While playing...I remembered our moments. From crying to standing up. My play just seems to fit all of them." Stacey laughs dryly. Luke frowns deeper.

At his back were Sting and Ryou. The two were frowning too. Luke then hugs her. "Let them out, Stace. Holding them back would only worsen you." Luke hugs her tighter and Stacey started crying

"Ma-Mama!"

"Come on." Luke then carried her bridal style and walks her to her dressing room. Sting and Ryou followed.

"Need some help, son?" Sting asked as Stacey snuggled up in Luke's crook.

Luke shook his head. "I got this."

Sting smirks. "You sure grow up fast." Sting murmured. Ryou open the dressing room's door and Luke went inside. Ryou followed.

Sting's smirk disappeared and changes into a frown. _'Let's just pray that Stacey didn't inherit the illness...'_ Sting went inside and close the door.

* * *

-The Day that Sting would confess-

"Uhm...Well, you see...Lu..."

"Lady Heartfilia! Trouble!" The chef of the mansion runs to them full of sweat.

Lucy and Sting averted their gaze at him.

"It's Lord Heartfilia!" Lucy's eyes widen.

"What happened?! What happened to Papa?!" Lucy frantically asked with her eyes full of fear.

"He...He collapsed! He's in his room!" Lucy didn't waste time and ran inside the mansion. Sting was hot in her heels and he too has a worried look.

_'Confess later, Mr. Heartfilia's health comes first.'_

They banged the door open and saw Dr. Alma talking to Jude. They averted to them.

"Lady Lucy." Dr. Alma bowed down at her seat. "Calm down, will you? Jude, here, just collapsed out of exhaustion. Just let him rest." Lucy calms down and sighed out of relief.

"And you! Young Lady, why aren't you resting? And were you running just now?! No physical activities!" Dr. Alma pointed at Lucy while yelling like a mad man.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy squeaked.

"Sheesh! You Heartfilias!" Dr. Alma gave Jude some medicines then bowed. "Rest." She said. Jude nodded his head.

Dr. Alma walks out then pats Lucy head. "Take care of yourself." Lucy nodded her head. "And you, young man. Take care of her." Dr. Alma gave Sting a very knowing smile and Sting blushed.

Dr. Alma giggles and waved before walking out. Jude smiled but he do look exhausted.

"Sting, could step out for a moment?" Lucy asked with a small smile. Sting nodded reluctantly and stepped out; closing the door at the same time.

* * *

"Where's Lucy, Mrs. Spetto?" Sting smiled brightly. He had a week full of works and it seems that the fire that Natsu had extinguish was a big one and had a deep mystery under it. Sting had to work, work and work for the whole week. Of course, with Lucy in his head. Now, he was given a break and he didn't waste time to visit his beloved.

Mrs. Spetto frowned. "Sting-kun..." Sting blinked and looked confused. "Sting-kun, a day after Lord Jude collapse, Lucy took all of her previous desk work. All the pressure came back to her and this time, it was doubled for more demands came. Lucy will not come out of room. Dr. Alma seems only the one could enter and Dr. Alma reported that Lucy is getting weaker and weaker but she refuses to drink up any medicines! Sting-kun! Help!"

Sting eyes widen. He then sprinted to Lucy's room. He was already familiar with the mansion and he run to the halls where it leads to Lucy like it was nothing.

He stop and face the golden double doors. He knocked but didn't receive anything. "Lu? It's me."

.

.

.

Nothing.

With Sting's growing fear, he kick down the doors.

"Eek!" Lucy squeaked. She was at her desk and her laptops were open. Papers were spread everywhere, the curtains were closed and only the electric lights were on. Lucy's hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing reading glasses. Baggy jacket and shorts but she was very thin. Deadly thin. Her colors were draining and her eye bags were huge. Her eyes lost their shine and were now dull.

"S-Sting?" Her voiced croaks.

Sting closes and locks the doors and then marches at Lucy. Lucy stood up and shakily backs up.

"S-Sting, what are you doing here? Don't you have a case to solve?" And Lucy's back meets up her wall. Lucy gasped as Sting caged her between his arms.

Now the only sound they could here was the clock ticking. Lucy look up at Sting and saw his face shadowed but she did saw a frown.

"S-Sting?"

Sting showed his face and Lucy saw pain, fear and worry.

"What were you doing, stupid?!" Sting yelled. Lucy widens her eyes. She opens her mouth to answer but Sting cuts her off.

"Were you trying to shorten your life even more?! Were you trying to kill yourself?! What were you thinking?! If you die, do you know how many people will cry and grieve?! All of us are making up the time we have left for you! We are not expecting for you to shorten it! It will give us more pain! Answer me! What were you thinking?!" A tear fell from his eye.

Lucy's body shakes as tears were falling from her eyes. "I don't want my last family member to die! Papa is already old and yet he is still doing this! At his age, he is supposed to rest! Not to worsen his health! He collapse because of me! He was taking more of my works! I was supposed to take care of him! It's okay if I die because-!"

"**It's okay for you to die?!** Are you nuts, Lucy?!" Sting hissed. Lucy looks at Sting with a pained expression. She must have forget that Sting loves her as she loves him, too.

"Think, Lucy! What would I feel if you die?!" Sting's hands drop to Lucy's shoulders.

"...You'll be sad." Lucy looks down as more tears fall from her eyes.

"More than sad!" Sting then hugs Lucy very tightly. "I would probably kill myself! What life do I have if the woman I love is not at my side?" Lucy hugs him back as she buries her face at Sting's crook.

"Is that even a life? What's my purpose in this world if you were gone?" Sting broke the hug then cups Lucy face. He brushed the tears using his thumbs.

"I love you, Lucy. Don't say that it's okay for you to die. Please...live. Survive. Fight. I will be there. I'll fight together with you." Sting bumps their heads lightly.

"I love you, Lucy. I love you..." Sting closes his eyes as his words became softer.

"I love you too, Sting." Sting eyes shut open and looked at Lucy's eyes. It has its shine and life again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Lucy smiled at Sting as she snake her arms around Sting's neck and pulled him closer.

"I'll live until death will really get me." Their noses touches.

"But I'll fight off death." Their lips collide. Lucy could feel Sting's smirk and Lucy giggled in return.

Lucy grab on Sting's hair as they deepen their kisses. Sting pulled Lucy closer to him. Lucy tip toed and angle her face; tasting more of Sting. Sting groan in response. They separated and panted.

"I love you till the sun dies." Sting gave a chaste kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"I will love you till the sun dies." Lucy smiles in content.

* * *

**ENDING SPEECH/ AUTHOR NOTE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU WILL ALSO DISCOVER SOMETHING TRIVIAL IF YOU CONTINUE READING IT! A DARK SECRET OF MINE!**

_**FUN FACT:**_

_While I was writing the short kissing scene, I was eating ice cream! XD _


	5. Ending Speech

*cough*

.

.

.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *confetti burst* It is complete! Yesh! One of my multi-chaptered is complete!

Okay okay...Facts TIME! XD That escalated quickly!

**Where did I get the idea? **

Simple. I was reading a story (forgot the title) and it was featuring side characters stories! An omake! I got the idea when the girl confessed that the 2nd boy is the one she really loves!

And then...I'm one of those people who are dreamers. Well, daydreamers. When I have nothing to do, I spaced out and walk inside my dream world. Inside my dream world, there doors I would enter. One of them would be Fantasy World where I would daydream I am a mythical creature. XD

And I entered the world to the world of love triangles. I was in the plane when I decided to daydream. So I imagine two boys and then me. I personified the boys and then made settings. And viola! The story set and plot was already solid (since the plane had a delayed flight and we made turns and BTW, I have a tiny bit of motion sickness so ugh!) and decided to write it down!

...I wrote it down when I have no idea what sickness I should write. -_-

**(For people who had noticed especially Filipinos XD) Where did I get the sickness?**

From a movie/book, "She's Dating the Gangster" It's a filipino book turn into a movie! And thank heavens for that! I have no absolute idea what sickness should I put and before the movie was released, my tabs were full of medical sickness! I need a sickness that makes Lucy enjoy her life but at the time, endangered her and I FOUND IT! Thank you for the author of "She's Dating the Gangster"!

**Why did I pick Natsu and Sting as Lucy's boys?**

First. Many loves NaLu so I choose him.

And second. I SUPER DUPER SUPER DUPER LOVE STING! Eep! Hehehe...oops.

Plus, Natsu and Sting seem to be the best choice.

**What I usually do before writing down stories?**

Well, one is I daydream. Everyone knows that now. XD

Second, I usually need something to inspire me to write. Like for example, a real life experience. In TBTM, the real life would be the best friend thingies.

Like Lucy, I also have close guy friends. (No, our feelings didn't develop. We also have brother-sister relationship) We also play games and if you lose, buy foods. That is always the consequence. XD Yeah. Foods!

Then third. I solidify the plot. I would write the main idea to a paper and then play the chapter in my head.

Fourth. I eat and drink. Eat biscuits and then drink water. I can't write if I have an empty stomach! XD

And then. Get comfortable then write! XD

Well...That's it! I would like to thank the readers who reviewed, favorite, followed and also read my story until the end! I hope you enjoy!

**And then I'll post something...something my naive past self did. I'll confess here!**

Okay okay so. For those reader read my stories before; my old readers.

The "Better than Revenge" series...is well, copied. It belongs to another authoress. I actually had her permission but I didn't put her credits. Before, I was a review-hungry craving-freak. Yeah, the usual beginners. But as times flies, I realized something.

You guys enjoyed it but it wasn't my work. I was happy before that I got reviews but now...MEH! AS LONG I COULD WRITE FREELY I WON'T MIND!

So yeah. I'm sincerely sorry for that. But I delete them now. It took me years because I was still naive and I was afraid my beta thingy licence thingy would be gone. But I am serious with my beta-ism. I love helping others and so I am available to beta 3 stories maximum! Currently I have one so two more!

**SO FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED TBTM! THANK YOU!**

**LEO FOX**

**MIDKNIGHTWALKER **(I MISS YOU, Knight-kun!)

**And a GUEST!**

**THOSE WHO FOLLOWED!**

JcL107

KtKatana

Lacey-chi

Sachiko Saki

Shiranai Atsune

Shrek Farted

Stella's a Cactus

TrueChildOfTheOlympians

XxXLucyHeartfiliaXxX

belle ride

kanonair1999

xFairyTailLucyx

**AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED! THANK YOOOUUU!**

InfiniteFaith20

KVDragonsFT

Lacey-chi

Leo Fox

RebeccaCrystalVermillionLohr

Sachiko Saki

Shadowwitch042190

SkyFairies

Stella's a Cactus

XxXLucyHeartfiliaXxX

bleachgirl1

**AND **zin-chan-luvs-u **ADDING ME AND MY STORIES; **"Turn Between Two Men" **and** "The Hidden Love" **TO HER COMMUNITY!**

**ALSO TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED ME! **I hope you minds didn't change when I announced my dark secret.

* * *

**_STORY UPDATES! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_**

As everybody knows, this is complete. Yay! So onto the next one!

**Turn Ups: ***sighs* I don't know anymore. I can't seem to see the ending nor found my inspiration again. But don't worry, I won't give it up. I'm just gonna put it on...hi...hia...hia...HIATUS! Ugh! I dislike that word! Sorry guys.

**The Prince and Human of Destruction: **My mind...is playing with me! I don't know! One time it said the villain would be *beep* and the next would *beep* and then Zika would *beep* *beep* *beep*! I don't know T.T So I'm trying to sort my mind out! Until then, please wait.

_**AND MY OH SO CLICHE STORY!**_

**The Hidden Love: **Okay, I'll admit it. There are times I want to stop. No, it's not because I hate it's just...the past chapters it's so darn cliche! I just want to rewrite everything but then I'm almost at the end so I have no choice to finish Hidden Love before I'm going to rewrite it. Or probably make another version! _"The Hidden Love: Another Version!" _Or something like that.

The maximum chapters for Hidden Love is actually 30 and minimum is 25! So I'm almost done with it!

* * *

**Turn Between Two Men is officially COMPLETE! **


End file.
